Never Ending Prognosticus
by Dimention
Summary: Dimentio lives, and takes up the Dark Prognosticus, determined to set All Worlds in darkness once and for all. A band of heroes gather and set forth, searching for a way to stop him. Blades clash, and powers collide. Light and Darkness' last battle.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, all! You may remember me from my past stories, and most likely from my biggest one, _**Suffixes**_. Well, after careful consideration, I deleted the story. I had scrambled up the plot too much for me to use it. So, I'm starting over.

The overall plot of this story is be very similar to _**Suffixes**__, _except it won't be as confusing. However, many other things changed, like how certain heroes met up and who the 5 main villains are (you guys only found out 2-3 of them).

But enough babbling. On with the story!

I would like to thank LazloTitan for helping me out of what could possibly have been my permanent writer's block/hiatus.

Disclaimer: I don't' own any of these characters.

Sorry about the entire middle-thing. F--ing editing won't work.

* * *

**_Never-Ending Prognosticus

* * *

_**

**…**

_…All is well._

**…**

_And Light shall never stop protecting, so long as there is Darkness._

**…**

_It is because I believe they have the power to do anything, and will make the right choices._

**…**

_…And have you done so yet? I do not try to connect with our creators because I am always connected with them. It is I that help keep them from turning Heartless. From turning into Primidive minds incapable of making choices, and must have somebody do so for them. From turning into the Stains you mark my great lands with. From becoming the condensed Smorg you breathe. You may trick some of them into joining your Alliance, but it is I who will always prevail. I am the one who holds the most life. I am the one who is there to begin with. I am the one who cancels you out, always, inevitably, winning._

**…**

_…Alright. I accept your challenge._

**…**

_And I shall be there, Dark, to put an end to you once and for all. _

* * *

Merlon flipped one end of the Light Prognosticus onto the other, closing it. The impact made all the leftover food and plates on the table hop. He stroked his mustache curiously, "Well… I'm stumped on what this means. The Light Prognosticus… It skips entire bodies of text. Almost as if it were talking to another entity…"

"Talking?" Bowser said with disbelief. "How can a book talk? It's a book! It reads!"

Luigi looked at Bowser blankly, "Uh… B-

"Maybe," Nastasia quickly said, "the Light Prognosticus is talking to the Dark Prognosticus. The two books were created to help balance things out. And the two books are always updating, as if their battle is never-ending. It wouldn't surprise me if the two counter each other so well because they share a connection."

"Hm… You might be right, dear Nastasia!" Merlon replied. He frowned, "But… How will we know?"

Mimi raised her hand, as if asking for permission to talk. Nastasia nodded to her. "Well", Mimi started, "Maybe Count Bleck and that Timpani girl are still alive, somewhere, and maybe the Count's still got that Dark Prognosticus. Maybe he's thinking the same thing as us."

"Bu' how will we kno' fer sar' theh Count an' Lady 'impani 'er still alive?" O'Chunks asked, scratching his head and knocking Mario off his seat on the way.

"H-

"Hope," Peach interjected. All eyes turned to her. "And Faith. Never doubt what you believe. I believe Blumiere and Timpani are alive, somewhere. I just know it."

Nastasia nodded as Mario got back into his seat. "I agree. I just hope they are alive somewhere close to us. It sounds like the Dark and Light Prognosticus have declared war for the last time. And it sounds like they're going out with a big bang."

* * *

**…_The Prophecy has been undone. _**

_…_

_**But the Darkness shall never stop consuming, so long as there is Light.**_

_…_

_**Such a pitiful version, you are, Light. Not even trying to connect with what our creators are. **_

_…_

_**It is because of your beliefs many of them have chosen me over you, Light! Because they do not have any power to begin with! It is because YOU have no power at all! It is because I have power! Your lack of leadership is what makes them choose me over you, and what helps me conquer over you!**_

_…_

_**Well, not this time. I have realized the error of my ways. I have been too lenient on you, thinking I can take you out with one swift wave of Darkness. Our battle has been a Never-Ending Story. Would you like to put a stop to it? One last go?**_

_…_

_**Good. Do your best, for I shall do anything and everything I can to finally conquer you, Light.**_

_… _

* * *

Blumiere closed the book shut on his lap, grunting a little from the impact. "I wonder what this means…" Timpani, who was reading along with him, knitted her eyebrows, lost in thought.

"Well, maybe the Dark Prognosticus is speaking to the Light Prognosticus," Grambi spoke out, looking at the Dark book questioningly.

Blumiere looked up at him. "It's possible… The two books contrast each other so well, as if they have a connection."

After a few seconds of silence, Timpani spoke. "It's possible. I mean, legend has it that the Dark and Light Prognosticus were created because Darkrai and Cresselia were at eternal war, and so the Tribe of Ancients forever sealed away the two in their respective Prognosticus," She shrugged her shoulders. "But… It's just a legend."

"Well… So were the Shadow Queen and the Crystal Stars, and Darkrai and Cresselia, and all the Legendary Pokemon, but they all turned out to be real." Blumiere replied.

"Yes, they all do indeed exist, those Legendary Pokemon do," Grambi added. "Giratina, the Renegade Legendary, is the guide between the Spirit World- The Overthere and the Underwhere- and the living world. As with all Legendary Pokemon, Giratina knows quite a bit of information about other Legendaries. It just so happens that Giratina is the one that created Darkrai."

"What?!" Blumiere shockingly asked.

"I'd love to tell you, but I am so very busy," Grambi bowed his head in apology, then raised it back up. "You can find Giratina at the starting place of the Underwhere- right around where Mario landed. Oh, and if can do me one last favour, could you escort Luvbi back down to the Underwhere? She's capable herself, but it never hurts for extra security."

Hearing her name is called, Luvbi floated up to her father, "Will I be going now? I've waited much too long."

"Luvbi," Grambi started, "these two will be your escorts to the Underwhere." He motioned to Blumiere and Timpani, who bowed and curtseyed automatically.

"A pleasure to meet you," the two said in unison.

Luvbi looked at both at them with a critical eye, and then shrugged. "I suppose they'll do. Come along, now," she said, floating off to the next lower cloud. Blumiere and Timpani followed, waving their goodbyes to Grambi.

"Yes, yes! Good bye, now!" Grambi waved them off, and then sighed. "I'm proud of those two. He realized his wrong-doings, and had to pay the price for it. She stuck with him through it all. They might not be able to leave here for quite a while, but at least they're allowed to come to the Overthere." He suddenly heard his cell phone ring. Taking it out and looking at its screen, he realized it was Jaydes. "Yes, love?" He said, holding it up to his… ear? After a few seconds of listening, he gasped in horror.

"Dimentio's escaped?!"

* * *

A/N: Can you put two and two together? I won't do it for you!

Ciao! R&R! I want as many reviews as last story!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: after careful thinking, I've decided to start changing a few things from Suffixes to this story. Now, since I never wrote to the point where you'd know what I was talking about, I shouldn't really have to tell you. But I feel like I should.

Anyway, today, we'll read about what's happening to Blumiere, Timpani, and Luvbi, and what Mario, Nastasia, and their group is going to do. (sorry if I mislead some of my readers thinking I'll be writing something else; I change my mind often!)

Short chapter, today… But, there is a 'bit' of 'implied' gore… Should I change the story rating?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of thse characters… YET. –close-up music-

* * *

_**Never-Ending Prognosticus**_

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Nolrem asked Nastasia. As he was about to spin some more spaghetti around his fork, his plate was taken out from under his nose by Bowser, causing Nolrem to get his fork stuck in the wooden table. Making a small 'tch' noise, he decided to leave it there.

"I think the best thing we can do right now is bring the Light and Dark Prognosticus together," Nastasia answered. "It's apparent they speak to each other to learn of each other's counters, often to the point where it is the people's choice. But they only write down their side of the conversation. If we bring the two books together, we can understand what is happening, and at the same, possibly stop the war altogether."

After a few moments of silent contemplating between the group, Peach spoke up. "I say we should do it," she said. Everyone looked up at her a little surprised. "Well, I'd like to put a stop to evil once and for all. If that happens, I'll never be kidnapped again!"

This got Bowser's attention, who was too busy eating Nolrem's spaghetti. "Woah, woah, waoh," Bowser started. "Woah. You mean to say, if we stop evil, I'll be good and stop kidnapping you?" Peach nodded. "…Well, I'm out of this group of good-for-nothin's." With that, Bowser got up, burped some fire, and proceeded to walk out of Saffron's. "I'll find that Dark Prognosticus on my own thank you very much!" He yelled on the way out.

"Where's tha' fire-breathin' 'ragon goin'?" O'Chunks asked The Mario.

"H-

"That brute only helped us because Count Bleck put the worlds Bowser would someday 'rule' in danger." Luigi answered. Mario sighed. "Now that that's over, it doesn't surprise me that he's gone back to his evil ways."

"All the more reason for all of you to get going!" Merlon exclaimed. "The Count and his Lady could be in any number of worlds. And, while you may have faith in their survival, there is a very good chance they are in the Underwhere or Overthere."

Nastasia gasped. "Don't… Don't say such things, K!?"

Nolrem chuckled. "Now, now, dear Nastasia. Merlon has a sad point, but it is a very convenient one. The Spirit World happens to be one of the 7 worlds on Flipside Tower. It would be very helpful that they died and went there." Nastasia nodded after thinking about it a little.

"Enough of this!" Mimi yelled out, "Let's get moving! If I don't walk of this food, our adventure will be harassed by a very angry, little bi-

"Mimi!"

* * *

From one cloud to the next, the Lady and the Count followed Luvbi to the Underwhere, protecting her from any dangers that could possible be on the way. At the line between the Underwhere and the Overthere, they saw Rebbi, Yebbi, Blubbi, Whibbi, and several Nimbis guarding the horizontal gate.

"What hath happened hither?" Luvbi demanded, suddenly switching to old English like the rest of the Nimbis.

"The ultimatum demon, Dimentio hath escaped from the Underwhere's strongest dungeon!" Whibbi replied. The not-so-significant Nimbis screamed in horror at the sound of Dimentio's name.

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

Blumiere and Timpani gasped. "Dimentio's escaped!?" They asked in unison.

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

"Unfortunality, yesseth. The fell King of Darkness, Dimentio hath escaped." Yebbi said, trembling.

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

"Let I through thither gates of Limbo," Luvbi insisted, "I must protecteth my mother from harm's way!"

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

"Oh, will thou all shutteth up!" Rebbi shouted at all the not-so-significant Nimbis, "She hath not even speaketh Dimentio's name!"

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

"…" Blubbi facepalmed (smacking your face with your hand).

"Come, Timpani; we must run!" Blumiere said. He grabbed Timpani's hand and started pulling her to the next cloud.

"Bu… But why?" Timpani asked, stopping Blumiere.

"Because, Dimentio is most likely after the Dark Prognosticus. With it, he'll achieve even more power than he already has!" With that, Blumiere started once again pulling Timpani upwards, to the next cloud. "And worse; Dimentio might try to hurt you!"

"Aaaaaaahhh! Aaaaaaahhh!"

"Oh, cometh on…" Blubbi muttered to Rebbi.

"Wait!" Luvbi commanded. Blumiere and Timpani obliged, and turn to Luvbi. "You will not stay to help us protect the Overthere?"

Blumiere shook his head before Timpani could speak. "Dimentio does not care about destroying worlds; not yet. He does not know how to, unless he has the Dark Prognosticus."

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

The four sages floated up to him, with Whibbi at the head. "Art thou positive Dimentio shalt leaveth us unharmed if you leaveth our world?"

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

"I am positive. Dimentio only kills when necessary."

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

The four sages huddled together, and after a few seconds of discussing, they turned back to the Count and Lady. "Then please, leaveth us. We shalt alerteth Grambi that thou must left us for our safety."

Blumiere nodded. "Thank you."

He looked to Timpani, who nodded to him and smiled. "I'll follow you wherever you go."

"Aaaaaaawww…"

Blumiere looked up to the four sages, nodded once more, and took Timpani's hand. Realizing a quicker way, he wrapped one arm around her waist, and flipped to another area.

"'_Only kills when necessary'_? Ah ha ha ha! The Count does not realize how twisted I am…" A mysterious voice insisted.

The four sages looked wary. "W-who art th-th-thou?" Yebbi asked.

"Who am I?" The voice asked. Wind could be heard whistling, and Yebbi's mouth suddenly opened into an 'O' shape, as though a finger had been jabbed in his mouth. Purple and yellow plasma could be seen through his mouth charging. Yebbi tried to screamed, feeling the lethal object of matter burn the insides of his mouth. "You should die for not even feeling my presence!" With that, the plasma exploded, incinerating Yebbi into yellow ash. The Nimbis gasped in shock and fear. A snap is heard, and Yebbi appeared once again, still screaming.

After a few seconds of silence, the voice spoke again. "Well, I do believe I should introduce myself!" Four glass boxes appeared around Blubbi, Whibbi, Yebbi (whose box was sound-proof) and Rebbi, who looked around in shock. The Nimbis began to talk in panic.

A twisted jester with a twisted smirk appeared from the twisted air around his twisted self, above the trapped sages. He raised a hand and snapped.

"Master of Magic!"

BOOM.

"Pleaser of Crowds!"

BOOM.

"I!"

BOOM.

"Am!"

BOOM.

"Dimentio!"

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

* * *

A/N: I liked that ending I made. Anyway, do you think this chapter should make me 'up' the rating on this?

Ciao! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello, all! Thought I was dead, didn't'tcha? Come on, admit it! It seems reasonable after that damn long hiatus. But now, I took FFNet's word and downloaded Oo! In my opinion, it's not as good as MW, but it has all the basic things I need to write (like no limits), so it's still great! (Although, now that I tried editing an Oo file in FFNet, I've noticed how much less frustrating it is than with MW. Cool!)_

_Onto the story! After re-reading my first few chapters of this, I've realized that they... Well, were incredibly vague in description, and just weren't long enough for my tastes. Usually, this was because I tried doing each chapter in one sitting. Now, I realize that was not a very good idea. I shall try to make my chapters longer and more descriptive. And, like all fanfics wishing to show that they really are fanfics (but I may just be vindictive), I just might tack on OCs into this..._

_Anyway, I'm glad to be back writing. Seeing so many types of styles on FFNet, it makes me want to show my own styles._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mario, Pokemon, or anything owned by Nintendo._

* * *

_**Never-Ending Prognosticus**_

_**Chapter 3**_

With an efficient 'ding', the Flipside Tower elevator opened its doors and allowed the large group of heroes and ex-villains to step out. Mario sighed a little, starting to think they should have rested a little before starting another grand adventure across worlds. However, he quickly shook it off, glancing at the Light Prognosticus tucked neatly under Nastasia's arm, realizing the utmost importance of this particular mission.

"Now then," Nastasia started, looking across the top of Flipside Tower, "Which of these doors will lead us to the... Um, Afterlife?" Peach shook her head at that.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it the Afterlife if we can enter it while still living," she stated, "But the door is on the other side of this floor." With that, she began walking toward the other side of the tower's top. The rest of the group followed her, Luigi and Mario just behind Peach while the newly-found good guys hung back a little, a little unsure of the sheer height of the tower.

The group slowed to a stop near the right edge of the tower's roof. Near it was a deep purple door with many intricate engravings on it.

"...T-this is it," Luigi stuttered, looking up at the door, "T-th door t-t-to the... The U-U-U-Underwhere..." Mario patted Luigi's back encouragingly, and Luigi looked back to him, nodding.

"Are we all ready?" Peach asked the group. They all checked over themselves once, dusting off their clothes and patting it down as though they were meeting royalty (which they were, really). They all nodded back to her, and she nodded to Mario, stepping aside to allow him to open the door. Mario stepped forward, and pulled them open, leading into a path of complete darkness. Looking back to everyone, he stepped in, disappearing into the dimensional door. Luigi and Peach followed suit, but O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia hesitated a little.

"Ach, I do hope tha' th' Count 'tis alright," O'Chunks muttered gloomily.

"Don't worry, O'Chunks!" Mimi exclaimed, hopping a little, "I'm sure the Count and his Lady are alright! He may be... uhm, dead," Mimi's voice broke slightly at that word, but she quickly recomposed herself. "But I'm sure he's finally happy, healthy, and safe!" She added, before being picked up by O'Chunks and carried into the door. Nastasia stared after them, before finally walking into the new dimension herself, the doors closing behind her.

"...Yes," Nastasia muttered to herself, "I'm sure he is."

* * *

Grambi paced back and forth worriedly, fearing for his daughter's- and the entire realm of the Afterlife, for that matter- safety. He had already lost Luvbi once, and that was with sad, but valid, reason. If she were to be gone for no reason... No, no, he would not think of that. He must have faith that Luvbi will be safe. Hearing the door to the shrine open, he turned his head to it and tensed, desperately hoping it was a Nimbi carrying good news.

Blumiere and Timpani ran into the shrine, skidding to a halt near the Overthere ruler. "Grambi!" Blumiere exclaimed, "Dimentio... Dimentio, he's escaped?!"

"Y...Yes, Count Blumiere, he has." Grambi replied. He gulped. Count Blumiere's voice had taken on a tone of authority and alert, making him sound stern and dangerous. It did not help that the Count still had his living body and powers. Pushing that aside, Grambi stood to his full height and asked boldly, "But what are you doing here? Where is Luvbi? Where is my daughter?!" He boomed.

Blumiere and Timpani winced at the sharpness in his voice. "I'm sorry, but we left her with the four sages just under the Overthere Stair," Timpani answered, "We had to leave her behind, lest she get hurt if Dimentio were to find us." She frowned at the thought of the dastardly jester that caused her so much torment.

Blumiere stepped in, noticing Timpani was uncomfortable speaking about the clown. "Please, Grambi, you must allow us to leave the Afterlife and hide the Dark Prognosticus! It is what he is searching for! If we can get it away from here, surely he will leave your world alone."

Grambi stared at them. First, with shock at the urgency in their voice, then with calmness. He sighed, suddenly looking very tired. "I would truly like to help you, to bring you back to life," He started, shuffling closer to the couple, "But... Blumiere, what you have done as Count Bleck has had a tremendous affect on the worlds, with no exception to the Afterlife. Though you have shown regret for what you've done, and also reversed it all, you must still face righteous Judgement from Queen Jaydes. Until so, I must keep you in the Afterlife." He turned to Timpani, "And you, my young Lady, though there is no doubt in my heart that you are of pure goodness, must still, also receive righteous Judgement from Queen Jaydes."

Blumiere and Timpani just stared at him long and hard, eyes wide open, before entering a moment of panic.

"But... But, Dimentio-

"And the Dark Prognosticus-

"The Nimbis- They've blocked off the gate-

"How are we supposed to receive righteous Judgement if we can't even reach the judge-

Grambi raised his wings, silencing the two. "...Yes, I understand. That is what has me perplexed, as well."

Timpani took a step forward, lacing her fingers together in nervousness. "Well, can't you give us Judgement? I mean, you must have the same powers Jaydes has."

But Grambi just shook his head. "Alas, no. As Jaydes holds the Scales of Right and Wrong, only she possesses the power to Judge." Grambi went silent after that, bowing his head in thought. Blumiere and Timpani glanced at each other before turning to face the royal Nimbi. Soon, he raised his head, a look of contemplation on his face. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Blumiere urged, squeezing on his cane a little tighter.

After a few moments, Grambi shook his head. "No, no... Not he, nor it, nor any of them will... They've all become so silent as of late..." He muttered quietly, so quietly that the couple almost didn't catch it.

"Who? What? What won't they do?" Blumiere asked anxiously, taking a step forward. Timpani noticed the restlessness in his eyes, and understood his anxiety. Dimentio was running amok in the Afterlife willing to kill anybody (indirectly, again) that got in his way, and the only way to make him stop was to get the Dark Prognosticus out of there!

"I'm... I'm sorry, I'm just speaking to myself," Grambi shook his head and looked at Blumiere in the eyes, seeming to come to a decision, "I'm sorry for keeping you. I'm just worried about Luvbi is all." The aged Nimbi turned and started moving toward the other end of the shrine, with Blumiere and Timpani following suit. The Nimbi stopped near the wall and muttered a few phrases under his breath. The shrine rumbled violently, causing Timpani to fall into Blumiere, who managed to steady them both. When the shaking stopped, a glowing white portal had formed on the wall.

"W...What is that?" Timpani asked in wonder.

Grambi nodded towards the other-worldly door. "This is the door to the Distortion World- A dimension where no true gravity exists, and home to only one living being- Giratina." Blumiere and Timpani let out a small gasp at this, but let Grambi continue on. He had suddenly taken on a much more sagely and epic aura, "Find Giratina, and show him the Dark Prognosticus. Show him the work of his creation, and tell him of your situation; surely, he will help you out."

Blumiere nodded, but still looked unsure. "Thank you, Grambi. But, you said that we could not leave the Afterlife until we have received Judgement. Will we be able to enter?"

"The Distortion World is also a part of the Afterlife..." Grambi hesitated before going on, "It is the land where we send those who break the Scales of Right and Wrong with their wrong-doings; where we send those who have committed countless sins, with little to atone for them. While the Underwhere is merely an eternal realm of dullness and boredom, the Distortion World is the eternal realm where true evil is sent to suffer. They are Giratina's rag dolls, to be shaken and torn as he pleases." Grambi and Blumiere grimaced at this, while Timpani looked very pale.

"And... And you expect us to go in... There?" Timpani timidly inquired, pointing at the white portal. Blumiere placed his hands on her shoulders and gripped them lightly. She turned her head up to him, who was smiling reassuringly.

"Don't worry, love," He whispered soothingly, "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." He kissed her lightly on the crown of her head and looked to Grambi, "Besides, we are yet to be judged; that means he shouldn't harm us, correct?"

Grambi nodded. "Yes. In fact, I think Timpani should be the one protecting you, Blumiere, for she is one with very few sins; like I said, even one without the power of Judgement can see that." Timpani blushed at this remark. Grambi suddenly tensed, became a little more alert and urgent, "Uhh, and do not worry, there will be no sounds coming from the eternally punished- they all reside in Giratina's massive form." Grambi quickly moved behind the couple and started shooing them towards the door to the Distortion World, "Now, run along you two! Hurry! I sense-

"Master of Dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds, I am Dimentio, the Charming Magician!" Came an all-too-familiar catchphrase from an all-too-familiar jester. Dimentio appeared in the center of the shrine, grinning his wicked grin at the three.

"Dimentio!" Blumiere shouted, letting go of Timpani and pointing his staff at the ex-minion, "Don't you dare lay a finger on Timpani!"

Dimentio laughed freely, purposefully gazing at Timpani to send shivers down her spine. It worked. "Oh, beloved Count! Why would I chase your Lady? After all, Love is about as useless as your resistance to my power!"

At this, Timpani composed herself and stared Dimentio down. "That's where you're wrong! Have you already forgotten what has happened a mere day ago? With the power of Love, we foiled your plans to control all worlds, and your plans to destroy all worlds!" She felt Blumiere slip his hand into hers, giving her courage to further berate the clown. "Love may not exactly be the universe's salvation, but It and Goodness will always triumph over Hatred and Evil!"

Much to Timpani's dismay, Dimentio did not frown in horror, or go back to his holding cage, or even, simply, explode into nothingness. Instead, the masked magician simply laughed his heartless laugh once again. "Oh, yes, I must admit I underestimated you and your hardiness, but not even you or your pitiful Love can permanently undo me!"

Blumiere sighed in frustration. "Argh, we don't have time for this! Dimentio, who do you think you are, speaking of Love in such a manner? One such as your self should not even have the word grace your lips!" With that, Blumiere wrapped an arm around Timpani's waist, nodded curtly to Grambi, and jumped into the portal to the Distortion World.

"Ah ha ha ha! You act as though I would be afraid of this Distortion World! If you think some glorified Pokemon shall hinder my plans, Count, you are wrong! So very, very, wrong!" With that, Dimentio swooped forward, but Grambi flew into his path. Expecting this, Dimentio dimension-shifted (shifted, as of now when speaking of Dimentio) behind the old Nimbi and traced a line down between his wings with an index finger. Before Grambi could react, Dimentio forced his palm on the back of Grambi's head and started muttering a dark phrase. Grambi gasped in realization of what this phrase was, but it was too late.

Grambi's body pulsed. Dimentio withdrew his hand and watched his work unfold. Grambi's body began warping, shining ominously in black and white. The line traced down his back enlarged itself, connecting with the faint imprint of where Dimentio's hand was. Whimpering all along the way, Grambi's body was sucked into the tracing, warping into an Underhand. Once the transformation was complete, Dimentio chuckled to himself lightly as he watched the appendage sway slowly in the non-existent wind.

"Understand that, I, Dimentio, am a master of dimensions and a charming magician. Your spellbooks were as easy to crack as an egg under the sadistic eyes of a predator," He muttered to the hand, taunting it. With one last smile, Dimentio turned to the portal to the Distortion World. To his second chance to life. To his second chance to have darkness rule. He disappeared into it, all the while his chaotic, heartless laugh being heard from the other side of the doorway. As his laughter faded, the portal went with it, and the charming magician bade farewell to the Afterlife with one simple catchphrase.

"Ciao for now!"

* * *

_A/N: There! Much longer than normal, if I do say so myself! I was planning on writing more on Mario's side of things, but with the way I ended Blumiere's side, it didn't seem right unless I made a chapter break._

_Was the Underwhere's door really a deep purple? I forget. :P_

_And hooray! All this in one sitting! I'm so lonely, so you damn well better comfort me with reviews on this chapter!_

_Ciao For now!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello, all! This chapter was started a few hours after posting Chapter 3, due to me being very bored. Now, I would have posted this up sooner, but I wanted some reviews on chapter 3 (which I didn't get many of ;(). Plus, these things do take time._

_After careful thought... I determined I'm still alive. Neat, huh? On with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own, Mario, Pokemon, Nintendo, Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square (Enix). But man, wouldn't it be awesome if I did?

* * *

_

_**Never-Ending Prognosticus**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Queen Jaydes, ruler of the Underwhere and Judge of the dead closed her eyes and rubbed her temples in frustration. Concentrating, she focused a bolt of dark magic at a passing D-Man who had been slacking off as of late, effectively punishing him and helping her relieve a bit of stress, with the side-effect of freaking out the group of lives that were standing right in front of her. Opening her eyes to the sound of frightened yelps, she found Luigi cowering behind Peach, Mimi tightly grasping onto Nastasia's hand, and Mario just barely lifting O'Chunk's quivering bulk.

Things have not been going well in the Afterlife, much to Queen Jaydes' dismay. Dimentio escaped the holding cell he was placed in before Judgement a mere 12 minutes and 34 seconds after its door had been locked. And from the last half-hour report she had gotten (103 minutes ago), Dimentio had left the Limbo gates with staggering casualties on both sides of the gates. Luvbi, who had been left in the protection of the four Nimbi sages, was nowhere to be found, not even under the pile of Nimbi corpses Dimentio had so kindly left on top of the horizontal gates (it took 30 D-Men to get the Underchomp off of them).

But, nonetheless, in times of crisis and strife, Queen Jaydes must have and hold authority over the Underwhere so that her boring subjects didn't stray out of line. "What is it that you have come here for?" Jaydes asked the bunch. She gestured to the many D-Men running around, "As you can see, we were not exactly prepared for visitors at the moments, much less _living_ visitors."

As Peach helped hoax O'Chunks off of Mario, Nastasia started filling Jaydes in on what happened on their side. "You see, Queen Jaydes," Nastasia started, picking up her secretary posture and expression she had dropped only for the feast, "We have reason to believe that all the prophecies in the Prognosticus books have yet to be fulfilled," She whipped out the Light Prognosticus and opened it to the most recently written page, showing it to Queen Jaydes, "You see, the way it's written makes it seem as though it were speaking to somebody. Perhaps the Dark Prognosticus."

Queen Jaydes nodded, staring at the sight of O'Chunks being dropped on his rump by an exhausted Mario. "I see... I assume, then, that you have come here to see Count Blumiere and Lady Timpani?"

Nastasia nodded. "Yes, ma'am. If you will, we'd like you to tell us where the Count and Lady are, K?"

Queen Jaydes sighed and shook her head. "I am sorry, but I currently am unaware about the whereabouts of those two. At most, I am certain they are still in the Overthere, but with the Limbo gates closed due to safety reasons, I can not allow you to see them at the moment."

Nastasia bit her lip, and her act started to falter. "But... Uh, we absolutely have to see the Count! Like, right now! This way, we can piece together what's happening," Nastasia shook her arms in distress, "Don't you see?"

O'Chunks, having recovered from his scare, lumbered up to Nastasia and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Come naow, mah wee Nastasia, calm daown." Nastasia slowly looked up to him, and nodded, shakily pushing the rim of her glasses closer to her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"K..."

Queen Jaydes lifted a robed arm, and a few D-Men brought out gothic-looking chairs for the group to sit on. "I am sorry for not being of much help, but please, sit down and wait for the next report. It should only be a minute, and perhaps sitting down will help you take any shocking news better."

Peach nodded, walking up to a chair and daintily sitting on it. "Yes, I suppose we should." She looked to Mario, "We don't exactly have any ideas on what to do yet, anyhow, right?" Mario nodded, taking a seat next to Peach. The rest of the group followed suit, and together, waited for the news.

* * *

"Qu-Qu-Queen Jaydes!" shouted Bart, a Chief D-Man. Bart scrambled up the steps, catching the attention of Queen Jaydes and her visitors. Ignoring them completely, Bart shakily (or, to be more precise, clamorously) reached into his jacket and pulled out a file, "We have the next r-report!"

Jaydes quickly took the file from the shaking D-Man as he calmed down and relayed what he was informed. "Luvbi... She is alright-" (Jaydes gave a sigh of relief) "-but traumatized."

Jaydes looked at the Chief D-Man ponderously. "What do you mean by that, Bart?"

The D-Man took a deep breath, and continued. "Luvbi... She is traumatized, because she saw Dimentio escape from this world... After..."

"After what, Chief D-Man Bart?!" Queen Jaydes roared with all the authority she could muster. Mario and co. and the D-Man winced.

"ShesawDimentioescapeafterturningGrambiintoanUnderhand!" Bart breathed, now back to quivering enough to become close to a blur.

Queen Jaydes stood there, silent for a moment. She then opened the files up and skimmed through them. She sighed. "I see. Thank you, Bart." With a wave of her hand, she dismissed Bart, and he gladly took the opportunity to get the Underhwere away from there.

Heh heh. Oxymoron.

As Jaydes once again opened up the files and read through them, Mario and co. were dead silent, fearing the ruler quietly despite her having helped them in the past. Once or twice she called a D-Man over, whispered something to him, dismissed him, and then went back to reading the files. After a few more moments of eerie silence, Jaydes closed the files, and, without a word, walked past Mario's group and towards the back of the building, gesturing for them to follow.

She stopped just in front of the back wall, behind her throne. Muttering a few phrases under her breath, the entire building shook violently, knocking Mario and his group off balance, as well as several D-Men carrying large stacks of paper. When the shaking stopped, a white portal had appeared on the wall.

"This is the portal to the Distortion World," Jaydes stated, turning to the group. "It is where Grambi sent Blumiere and Timpani to escape from Dimentio. Unfortunately, Dimentio appeared before the portal could be closed and entered it, ending my husband's post-life in the process and traumatizing my little girl," They all stood there quietly for a moment, saying final words to Grambi in their heads, "I implore- nay, demand that you venture into the Distortion World, and bring Dimentio back here, where I may hand him righteous Judgement." She added quietly.

"We will do our best, Queen Jaydes," Princess Peach solemnly said, doing a small curtsy for effect. Mimi followed suit, an unusually calm expression on her face.

"Thank you," Queen Jaydes replied. She stepped further aside, raising an arm toward the portal, "Though I doubt you will be able to capture Dimentio in one go, I await your eventual triumph."

Mario nodded curtly to Queen Jaydes, before stepping into the portal. Peach followed, bowing her head to Queen Jaydes, before dragging a slightly struggling Luigi into the portal with her. Mimi ran up to the portal and did another curtsy to Queen Jaydes before jumping in. O'Chunks lumbered up to Queen Jaydes, saluted, and stepped in.

Nastasia was the last to enter, and as she did she pushed the her glasses closer to her eyes, giving her own form of a salute. The portal closed, and Mario's journey continued on.

* * *

_A/N: I know, short AND lame ending. But whatever! This was just a bridging chapter, to get Mario where Dimentio and Blumiere is and catch up.  
_

_Also, by now you've probably noticed that this is going to be crossing-over with other series soon (most evidently Pokemon). There will be quite a few more series that will crossover in this story, but I won't spoil the surprise on what they are. _

_Review, please!_

_Seriously, 'K?  
_

_Ciao!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey, there! Next chapter is up. Hope you like it! And where are my long lost fans?_

_...Oh, right. Lost. PLEASE NOTE that if you think I will by spoiling Platinum, don't worry. I won't spoil it TOO much. Sorry for crappy explaining, but I'm afraid I might actually spoil something if I say more._

_As a side-note, I won't be updating for a while (like, a week). I'll be going on a 3-day trip, and then after that, I need to get my school work that I neglected to do this weekend done. _

_I also want more reviews, please!_

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter. And Please, please, PLEASE review! I'm desperate, here!  


* * *

_

_**Never-Ending Prognosticus**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Timpani grimaced. While the Distortion World didn't look as bad as she thought it would, it still looked pretty freaky. She and Blumiere had landed on a lone platform, composed of a mysterious purple and brown rock that felt hard and rough. Laid out all around, over, and under them were other platforms made of the same substance. In the distance, she could see land cropping out vertically, and some ground seemed to be transparent. Looking out, she noticed that the sky, which circled all around them, was a swirling smorg of black and red.

Blumiere gently laid a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention. "Come, love. I have no doubt that Dimentio followed us here, even if Grambi tried to stop him. Let us hurry," He murmured. Timpani nodded, and the two started walking forward. They came to a stop at the edge of their rocky island, and Timpani looked to him in curiosity. Blumiere smiled, and wrapped an arm around her waist. In an instant, they had flipped to another floating platform, this one much farther from their starting point than many others.

"Wow," Timpani muttered. Blumiere simply chuckled, and flipped them once more, to another platform. Things went on like this for a while, an eerie silence ringing out all around them except for the breathing of their spouse and the soft tapping of their shoes as they landed from dimensional shifts. Timpani was somewhat content with it, enjoying the quiet closeness to her husband. She sighed dreamily and wrapped her arms around him, enjoying his warmth. Soon, they couldn't even see their starting point (which would have been a rather futile action, since all the platforms looked the same). Her mind wandered, and she soon found herself asking a question before she could stop herself, even though she wanted an answer.

"Blumiere, have you ever thought about... children?"

Blumiere made a small choking sound, despite not having anything in his mouth. The question caught him completely off-guard, as he needed to focus to flip himself, let alone two people. Using the last of his depleting focus, he quickly flipped once again, hoping the extra time would help his mind get back online. Unfortunately, luck seemed to change its mind for the two and must have decided to screw them over.

As the two expected their feet to meet ground, and Timpani silently and shyly waited for an answer, they kept falling, the island Blumiere had flipped to fading quickly as they passed through it. Timpani yelped in surprise, seeing a rush of transparent purple flash across her face. Blumiere looked up in confusion, seeing rock reappearing as his eyes moved farther from it.

"Agh, an illusion!" Blumiere snapped, holding Timpani a little tighter and flipping to another area. However, this one was an illusion as well, and the two slipped through what may as well have been air once more. Timpani whimpered, squeezing Blumiere's ribs surprisingly hard. Blumiere flipped them once more, and finally they landed on solid ground. Blumiere quickly let go of Timpani and fell to the ground onto his hands and knees, panting unsteadily. Timpani gasped and knelt down in front of him worriedly.

"Blumiere! Blumiere, w-what's wrong?" She asked. She placed two fingers under his chin and gently pulled upward, showing his face to her. It was completely flushed, although Timpani didn't realize it was partly from the question she had asked a few minutes earlier. "Are you alright?"

Blumiere took a deep breath, calming his outstanding blush and giving her a small grin. "Yeah... Don't worry." In relief, Timpani pulled him into a hug, sending the blood rushing back into his face. He hugged her back gratefully; it had been a long while since he had gotten a hug from her.

"What happened?"

"It takes quite a bit of energy for me to flip; without the Dark Prognosticus, which gave me a near-endless amount of power, I actually need to concentrate and use up stamina. I was actually going to suggest resting soon before you-" Blumiere quickly cut himself off for reasons he didn't quite understand himself. Though he couldn't see her face because they were still hugging, he was sure Timpani was blushing as much as him.

He took another deep breath, taking in her lighthearted scent before attempting to stand up. Unfortunately, he had stood up too quickly, causing all the blood stored in his head to quickly leave it, and fell back, taking Timpani with him.

With a small squeak of surprise from Timpani, the two fell back to the ground, Blumiere acting as a pillow to the former Pixl. The two shyly looked to each other, and burst into a fit of giggles. This was the first time in years since the two were so carefree with each other; who cares what the location was? Couldn't they just enjoy it for a few precious minutes?

No. No, they couldn't.

* * *

A shift sounded, and suddenly a glass box shining with hidden explosives surrounded the two lovers. The two looked around in shock, and a familiar chuckle sounded into the air, almost mocking the laughter they had exchanged just seconds before. In front of them, Dimentio shifted into view, his chuckles dying down as he looked at the two sadistically. Timpani and Blumiere quickly got up, one looking at the clown mostly with fear, the other mostly with anger. But both still felt a hint of what their spouse was feeling.

"Like a moth to a flame, I come to the Dark Prognosticus, in hopes of claiming that of which I yearn for most!" Dimentio muttered, loud enough for the two to hear. While the jester was shorter than the two, he was currently floating, looking them straight in the eye. Both of them could see through the slits in his mask the dark determination he had to get the Dark Prognosticus.

"What is it that you want, Dimentio?" Blumiere asked, hoping to buy a little time for salvation he wasn't even sure of. He defensively put an arm in front of Timpani, the jewel-studded tip of his cane poised to blast the demented jester if his defense was ever let down. His other arm he folded over his chest, as a sign of protecting the Dark Prognosticus from Dimentio.

"Oh, there are many things I want, Count. And they are not temporary things like love, oh no. They are things that last for all eternity, like the darkness that has always been, and the power to use that darkness to rule all!" The jester raised a hand and clenched it into a fist, further emphasizing his point. The box seemed to respond to this, becoming smaller and leaving Timpani and Blumiere less space to move around.

Timpani, though scared for her life, could not help but make a statement, chiding Dimentio. "You're wrong, Dimentio! Do you not remember what I told you back then?" She gestured to somewhere behind her, to the Overthere, to the Afterlife. "Love and Goodness will always prevail over your Evil and Hatred!"

At this, Dimentio laughed darkly, almost in spite. In fact, both Timpani and Blumiere cringed at his laughter, as there was so much spite in it almost hurt. "Oh, I am evil? How, exactly, am I evil? Have you seen the state the worlds are in at this very moment? They are in quite the turmoil, their inhabitants warring against each other, feeding internal strife. Am I truly so evil when my intentions are simply to start the worlds anew? To give them a second chance? To become... Just?" Dimentio's voice had become quiet as he ranted, the spite being blanketed and just waiting to resurface.

Blumiere grunted, waving his cane arm in distress. "I don't care what your intentions are, but what you're doing is wrong! Especially for the intentions that you named!" He yelled out with indignation.

Dimentio scowled.

"Means and methods are insignificant in the eyes of justice!" He bellowed, raising his hand in poise to snap.

Timpani gasped. If she had been paying attention to Dimentio, she would have gasped at the fact that he wasn't smiling. Blumiere did that for her. What she gasped at was a giant, serpentine dragon with multiple black streamer-like wings heading straight for them. Timpani screamed and pulled herself and Blumiere as close to the floor as possible.

Dimentio placed a smile back on his face, realizing what was expecting to hit him. "The fun begins."

With that, Dimentio made to shift aside, but underestimated the speed of Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon. He was headbutted forward by its gold-plated gray head, crashing into and shattering the glass explosives that encased Timpani and Blumiere. The couple let out a loud sigh of relief and quickly got up and away from the battle to recover.

Meanwhile, the battle between world travelers continued on. Giratina had Dimentio's poncho stuck on its horns, crashing him into the various vertical platforms located nearby. It soon sped back to the rock on which Timpani and Blumiere were situated and quickly did a somersault, abruptly stopping itself and smashing Dimentio onwards with its tail. Blumiere concentrated and let out a rather large void off to the side, sending Dimentio away from crashing into them, and into a vertical land piece.

"No, I'm not fighting yet!" Blumiere called out to the gigantic legendary, panting.

Dimentio, who was lying facing away from the rock he was on (as in, not face-planted), groaned. "Goodness... Your blows... They are not like miniature angry road workers wielding many tiny jackhammers, they are like many successive kicks to a man's pridehood!" Dimentio made to sit up, but quickly fell back into the rock wall, seeing as how he was disorientated enough to forget how to use the power of a sense of direction. With that, he sighed. "Oh, alas... I was hoping to play with my ex-boss and his esteemed wife, but I suppose I'll skip ahead and give him the stab so many workers pine to give..."

Dimentio shifted again just as Giratina decided it was time to kill and slam into where he had been. The injured jester appeared next to Timpani and Blumiere, who would have jumped away in shock had they not hit a wall. A transparent, explosive wall.

Timpani's face paled. This is what Luigi said Dimentio had did when he lost to the green-clad plumber. A fake suicide attack! "W... What are you doing?" She asked. Blumiere grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him. He realized what was happening, too; he just prayed that he and Timpani would end up together when they'd wake up.

"There are no need for theatrics, my dear Timpani. We all know fully well what I am about to do." Dimentio faintly uttered, almost too quiet to here. He had taken quite a beating, and was leaning heavily on a side of his glass explosive. He snapped his fingers, and the couple winced. When nothing happened, they opened their eyes, and saw that the Dark Prognosticus was in Dimentio's other hand. "Ciao!"

He snapped his fingers once more, and explosions filled the box, but they were unable to overcome Timpani and Blumiere's screams, or Dimentio's taunting laughter.

* * *

Giratina wavered close to where the box had been, and waited for the smoke to subside. It gave out a small grunt of shock when seeing that there was nothing there. It managed to catch a glimpse of what the strange clown was holding before it exploded. That was the Dark Prognosticus! The book that foretold all things evil and ominous... Was that why the clown was chasing those two humanoids?

Giratina groaned in frustration. Thinking was not its specialty; that was the Lake Trio (specifically Uxie) and Mew's job. He was, what with being the so-called "Reaper Pokemon", _much_ better at killing things. Plus, he had two formes. _Two_ formes! What other legendary Pokemon could say that?

...Well, there was Shaymin, but she didn't count. Stupid "Life Pokemon"...

'Graaahhk!' Giratina shrieked to himself, smacking his head with his tail. He had to focus! What was it that Mew told him to do if he ever spotted the Dark Prognosticus?

..._Destroy_ it? Yeah, that sounded about right. But Giratina couldn't do that anymore. The blasted thing had already taken off with who could be its next holder. Maybe he should tell somebody...

Well, there was Arceus. He was, currently, the easiest to reach. but Giratina hadn't been on speaking terms with him ever since he helped _create_ the Dark Prognosticus. Even after he had apologized, Arceus was still being a jerk and not speaking to him. Or, anyone for that matter. This made Giratina feel a little bit better; why should anybody else get to talk to the First One?

"Oi, Giratina!"

'Graahk!' Giratina yelped in shock. It quickly turned and blasted an Aura Sphere at whatever the heck chose to scare him, and succeed. _Nothing_ should ever have the power to do that! He had a reputation to think about!

The smoke cleared, and Giratina suddenly looked sheepish. Well, except _this_ person. Who seemed to be just the person to tell about the Dark Prognosticus.

What luck!


End file.
